2 Rhodes Are Better than 1
by Jacob14
Summary: If you were to look at the Rhodes Brothers you could hardly tell them apart besides their eyes. But it's what is on the inside that counts and for Danny and Cody they are completely different on the inside. Though they are twins Danny has to be the big brother of the two and take care of Cody. But while that's happening Kelly and Drew are having problems & she turns to Danny 4 help
1. Chapter 1

One Night Out

**A/N: some I'm back with another WWE story with the Rhodes twins (Danny, my OC) once again but this time it's a different take on both of them but anyway I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter. **

Danny sighed as he opened the door to his hotel room and carried his bags in, he had just came back from a RAW show and was more exhausted than ever since his match was the main event of the night, it was him and Cody versus Wade Barrett and Justin Gabriel with them coming out victorious. Right now the only thing on his mind was sleep.

After unpacking some clothes which consisted of sweat pants and a t-shirt he tossed his bag in a chair and headed into the bathroom to take a shower. It was probably better that he took a shower to clear his head and just forget the past week. It had been a hectic one and one that needed to be forgotten. As he stepped out he threw on a pair of jeans, shoes, and a hoodie because his twin brother Cody wanted him to go down to the hotel bar. The only difference you could tell between them was the eye color they had, Cody's was blue and Danny's was green but other than that there were no differences in appearance but personality wise they were on opposite ends. Cody is more childish and outgoing while Danny is more mature, sort of a old soul if you will but also little bit shy but is open around people he knows.

He opened the door to see Cody waiting for him "What took you so long bro?"

"I was in the shower; I wanted to be somewhat refreshed before I get drunk."

Hearing this Cody smiled at his brother "That a boy, now come on I've got us two blondes waiting for us and I don't wanna be late."

This is where Danny had to draw the line they were both 25 years old almost 26 and yet Cody still wanted to get drunk and bang girls, but Danny wasn't about that, he was more about getting drunk and then going to sleep. Reluctantly he agreed and followed Cody down to the bar where Michelle McCool and Maryse were already drunk but that didn't seem to bother Cody as he got himself a beer and sat down between them. Danny took a seat but didn't order a beer as he had to play the role of babysitter and make sure that Cody doesn't do anything stupid and blow his entire week's worth of money.

"Bro lighten up and let loose, you have always been I don't know so uptight just grab a beer and join us." Cody said, as he raised his hand to get another beer. The bartender slid a beer his way and Cody handed it to Danny who opened it and took a sip. One of the differences between him and Cody is that he knows when to stop drinking but Cody doesn't he just usually gets drunk every week and bangs a couple of broads.

"Cody as your brother I love you, but please lighten up on the drinking you're killing your liver." Danny pleaded as his brother ignored him and ordered a shot of whiskey.

A few hours passed and Cody was now on the verge of passing out so Michelle and Maryse took the opportunity to get him up to their hotel room. Danny helped Cody up and basically carried him to their room where they invited Danny to join them but he refused and shut the door. Well now that his babysitting role is over he decided to order a pizza and call it a night so he took the elevator up to his floor when he heard bags falling downstairs. Danny peeked his head around the corner and saw Kelly Kelly struggling to get her bags up the stairs.

"Hold on Kelly, I'll come help you." Danny said, quickly heading down the stairs to pick up the fallen bags. He picked most of them up and carried them up the stairs for her. Once they were at the top she looked up at him and smiled "Thanks Cody."

"It's Danny."

"Oh sorry." She mumbled.

"It's fine, speaking of Cody he's probably in a drunken three-some with Michelle and Maryse and won't remember it at all."

Kelly furrowed her brows "So why aren't you in there with him?"

Danny let out a chuckle before replying "Because we may look exactly like but we are nothing alike, he likes drinking and getting wasted with whores while I like drinking one or two beers and watching Soccer."

Footsteps came from behind Kelly as arms wrapped around her waist "Hey Kelly, I thought I lost you." Drew looked up at Danny "You weren't doing anything with her were you?"

"No I was just helping her with her bags that's all."

Drew accepted the answer and kissed her cheek before entering his hotel room. Kelly waited till he was out of earshot to start talking.

"Before you say anything I know what your gonna ask, Kelly why are you with Drew, the answer is when Test died I felt so lost and out of place and Drew was there so I guess it just sort of happened."

"Kelly I'm sorry but you could be doing so much better than Drew, the man suffers from anger problems and if you there when he finally snaps then you're screwed."

Drew walked out of the hotel room and passed by Kelly "I'm going to the bar, meet me there." He eyeballed Danny and he headed down the stairs.

Kelly sighed and threw her hands up in the air "I've gotta go, I'll talk to you later Danny."

"Hey Kelly, you have my number right?" Danny asked. She shook her head and Danny gave her his number "Incase…he snaps or you just feel like talking you can call me and I'll lend an ear."

She smiled and quickly headed down the stairs to bar where Drew was waiting for her. It was sad to see a girl like that with a monster like Drew, he probably mistreated her but that wasn't his problem unless she makes it his. Danny looked at the clock and saw it was past 1 in the morning and he decided to call it a night since he had to be on a plane later that day. He headed into the hotel room, changed his clothes and climbed in the bed slowly drifting off to sleep.

Danny woke up to his phone going off. Quickly he reached for it on the nightstand and grabbed it looking it at, Cody was calling. Danny pressed answer.

"Hello?" He said into the phone.

"Hey…bro you ready to catch the flight it leaves in a hour." Cody said.

Danny looked at the clock and saw that it was 10am.

"Yea." He replied hanging up the phone and jumping into the shower. 10 minutes later he was dressed with his bas in his hands and left the hotel room and headed downstairs to the lobby where Cody was standing there with a smirk on his face.

"And you said I'm the irresponsible one."

"Very funny bro, now let's get to the airport and get on the plane to Chicago." Danny replied.

The drive to the airport was rather quiet between the two of them most likely because of Cody's hangover and the fact that Danny was still somewhat tired. Once at the airport the two grabbed their bags and headed in getting cleared by security before boarding the plane to Chicago, Cody paid for first class while Danny was riding coach. While it was going to be a long flight from Florida to Chicago. Since it would be a while till they land Danny pulled out his i-pod and started listening to Roger Miller. One of the things that Danny liked about flying is that when it's a beautiful day out you could look down and see the clouds of cities and other areas.

"Excuse me." A girl said. Danny looked away from the window and focused on the girl. He looked up at her face and saw that it was Kelly.

"Hey." He smiled.

"Do you mind if I join you?"

"Sure take a seat." He replied.

Once she was seated he looked at his i-pod and saw that Frank Sinatra was playing.

"What are you listening to?" Kelly asked.

"Uh you wouldn't like him."

"Come on tell me." Kelly pouted giving him puppy dog eyes.

He was a sucker for puppy eyes, especially her baby blue ones.

"Fine, it's Frank Sinatra." He answered.

Kelly gasped "You listen to old people music?"

"Well while Cody was busy in front of the mirror I spent most of my time with my dad and this was the music he listened to so I kinda grew up with it ya know but it's not bad if you wanna give it a try."

She agreed and Danny pulled out a headphone splitter from his pocket and plugged it in to his i-pod while Kelly pulled out a pair of pink ear buds and plugged them in to one side of the splitter while Danny plugged his in the other.

"So what song is playing?" Kelly asked.

"High Hopes, probably one of his best in my personal opinion."

A flight attendant came by with a cart and asked them if they wanted anything to drink, Danny took a bottle of water while Kelly took a Pepsi. Once the flight attendant left Kelly adjusted herself and leaned on Danny's shoulder though he didn't mind. Since it was still in the early afternoon he decided that he would also benefit from getting sleep so carefully he adjusted himself in the seat and leaned his head back to catch some shuteye. But one thing they didn't know was that someone across the rows of seats was watching their every move and he was not happy about it at all.

**A/N: first chapter what do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

Adoption Day

**A/N: here is another chapter, hope you guys enjoy.**

"Where is our hotel?" Cody asked as he looked around for the Holiday Inn. The turned down a few more streets until they spotted the sign high above the buildings.

"Found It!" Danny pointed out to his brother as Cody followed the streets which led to the hotel until they came into the parking lot and grabbed their bags, heading into the hotel lobby and getting rooms. Cody's was on the 5th floor while Danny's was on the 8th. The elevator ride was quiet as Cody was the first to get off; he waived by to his brother and proceeded to his room while Danny was all alone in the elevator. Finally when he got to his floor he was surprised when the elevator doors open to reveal Kelly standing there.

"Hey!" She said excitedly.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Going to get the rest of my bags what about you?"

"I'm dropping my bags off then I'm heading down to the animal shelter and adopting an animal, I figured people go to pet stores everyday while not a lot of people go to animal shelters to adopt pets so I figured that would my good deed for today."

Danny grabbed his bags and headed past her towards his hotel room. He set his bags down and pulled out the room key and unlocked it, heading in and tossing his bags on the bed before stepping out and locking it. He headed to where the elevators were and called a elevator up to his floor. When it arrived the doors opened revealing a pissed off Drew.

"I thought I told ya to stay away from Kelly because she's mine, now I'm gonna have to beat it into ya." Drew clenched his fists up and stepped out of the elevator backing Danny against the wall. Drew threw a punch only to hit a wall as Danny had ducked and rolled away from Drew before sneaking behind him and delivering Cross Rhodes on Drew causing the Scottish man to hit the floor hard and lose consciousness.

Now that Drew was dealt with Danny headed down into the lobby and into the parking lot where the rental car was gone.

"Dam it Cody." He said under his breath. He looked around until he spotted Kelly handing her bags to the doorman who put them on the cart and started wheeling it back into the hotel. It was either ask her for a ride or don't go at all.

"Hey Kelly." Danny shouted, running up to her "Hey uh funny story, I ran into Drew."

Her facial expression went from happy to sad "He didn't start anything with you did he?".

"Yea but I took care of it, he's sleeping it off."

She laughed at this before closing the trunk of her car "So did you need something?"

"Can you give me a ride to the animal shelter, Cody took the rental car most likely to a club, if it's not too much to ask." Danny asked the blonde and she just smiled and nodded.

Danny climbed into the passenger seat as Kelly climbed in the front seat and they took off down the road towards the animal shelter. A few passing cars gave them shocked looks and pointed at them but they ignored it. Kelly grabbed her soda and finished it off.

"So do you know what animal you wanna get?" Kelly asked, trying to start some conversation.

"I don't know Kelly, we'll see when we get there."

Kelly grabbed a Sugar Ray cd and put it in as _Someday_ started playing in the car. Danny looked at her and then smiled.

"I didn't know you listen to Sugar Ray."

"Uh hello, I grew up in Florida so these songs aren't unfamiliar to me but they should be unfamiliar to a Georgia boy." She smirked.

Danny put on a thick southern accent "I expect y'all think we all talk like this and wear a ten gallon hat and drive a truck like Jimmy Wang Yang with a hound dog named Duke."

Kelly couldn't help but laugh as she pulled into the parking lot of the animal shelter. They got out and headed inside. The sad faces of many animals fell on the two as their hearts cried out for help.

"Oh, Danny this is really sad, I wish I could adopt them all." Kelly pouted.

A old lady got up from a desk and looked at the two with a joyous smile on her face "Hi there, are you looking to adopt a animal?" She asked.

"I am." Danny stated.

"Well thank you for choosing to come here than to a pet store, I feel like these animals aren't what you see in the pet store young man, these animals have been mistreated and neglected by their master and are looking for a new home and a new owner to love them." The lady looked at Kelly and then to Danny "Well aren't you two quite the couple, Mr. Handsome and Ms. Pretty."

Before Danny could say anything Kelly told the old lady that they were just friends and a look of hurt came over the lady.

"Oh no, no, no my dear people like you need to be together, I can feel it between you two are a perfect match for each other and maybe that's what the good lord has in store for us today, you two come here and adopt a animal and eventually find that you have feelings for each other." She smiled before stepping aside "Please don't mind me I'm just a old Christian woman, feel free to browse around if you want but the animals will tear your heart open."

Danny took her word for it as he browsed around looking at the animals; Kelly stayed behind and talked to the old lady. She was right, seeing their sad faces ripped his heart open and he agreed with Kelly, if he could adopt them all he would. He passed a few more cages until he came across a golden Pugapoo puppy that was missing its right front leg. The puppy got up and ran right to him and sat in front of him and that's when Danny knew this was the one. He called the lady over and she examined Danny and his choice.

"Oh you've chosen Jasper, she's a sweety and I'm sure she'll give you love and attention as much as you give back to her."

"I plan to."

"That's great now come on to the front desk and fill out the paper work and she's yours."

Danny smiled as he picked Jasper up for the first time and wrapped her in his arms. She needed a bath but he didn't mind giving her one and maybe Kelly could give him a few pointers on how to take care of a dog. Danny filled out paperwork while Kelly chatted it up with the nice old lady.

"Thank you very much Mr. Rhodes, now you take Jasper and Kelly and live your life and I hope to hear from you Ms. Kelly and let me know what happens."

"You will." Kelly called back as they left the adoption center with a new dog for Danny.

They stopped by a few pet stores and picked out a collar, a food and water bowl, some toys, a kennel, a leash, and a sleeping pallet along with a blanket. Once back at the hotel Kelly helped Danny with all the supplies as they went up into his room. 10 minutes later he unpacked his bag for the week and laid out Jasper's pillow and blanket and poured some fresh dog food and water into the empty bowls.

Jasper happily ran to the food and started eating.

"You'll be happy to know that I donated 100,000 dollars to the adoption center to help out with supplies cost." Kelly said as and Danny watched Jasper eat.

"That's nice." Danny replied "So can you help me give her a bath?"

"Sure." Kelly said excitedly "I love giving animals baths because they hate going in the water but come out much better and are probably in a better mood, it's more of a challenge than anything."

Danny looked at Kelly "Thanks a lot for the ride and all that; I wish I had money to give to you but I spent it on Jasper."

"Well sir that is money well spent."

After Jasper finished eating Danny scooped her up while Kelly went into the bathroom and started filling up the sink with water. Jasper was shaking more or less as she wanted to get higher under Danny's neck he adjusted his hold so was higher up until he gently set her on the counter and slowly set her in the sink. She looked around before sitting down and looking at the two of them.

Danny looked at Kelly "So what do we do now, use shampoo or soap or something?"

Kelly had a blonde moment before grabbing some shampoo as Danny started getting Jasper's fur wet with the warm water. Kelly started rubbing the shampoo all over Jasper to get her clean. Once she was done Danny poured a warm bottle of water over Jasper to rinse the shampoo off of her and dried her off with a towel before putting her collar back on and setting her down on the floor where she went and crawled onto her little sleeping pallet.

"OH lOOK AT HER SHE IS SO ADORABLE!" Kelly cooed.

"Yea but she's got my shirt soaked." Danny groaned as he took it off and tossed it on the railing. Kelly couldn't help but stare at him, he was perfect in every way, shape and form. Then the thoughts of the old lady from the adoption center came back to her.

"_You two are a perfect match."_

Drew never thanked her for helping her all he did was just try to get in her pants and mistreat her which after all these months she kept him away and off her while Danny was nice, he wasn't sex crazy he was collected. He had his life in order. And as she stared at his body right now she felt butterflies rise in her stomach and her face heating up "Danny I gotta go I'll call you later, bye." Kelly shouted as she ran out of his hotel room. As his door was closing a foot caught it and opened it the rest of the way. Danny let his guard down as his brother stood there with a bemused look on his face "Bro, what did you do?"

"It's a long story."

**A/N: hope you guys liked this chapter and feel free to leave a review. Next chapter will be when Kaitlyn makes her appearance and is introduced to Cody**


End file.
